


ten dozen hearts in a bag

by hobbes_essay



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gang AU, Gen, Non-Idol AU, i will kick mr. park in the shins, i’m not quite sure what this is either don’t worry!!, mr. park runs a gang and it terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes_essay/pseuds/hobbes_essay
Summary: jaewon was running (and he would not stop)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo & Kim Daehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	ten dozen hearts in a bag

jaewon was going to shoot the weatherman at one point. (he swears it.)

it wasn’t exactly sunny like it was forecasted, nor was it even remotely warm. rain poured down the back alleys of seoul, wind blowing his freshly-dyed hair into his face. the backpack with rations he’d slowly filled had become heavier with each step he took, his shoes wet and his socks already soggy. of all the days he’d picked to run, it just  _ had _ to be raining. great.

he tried not to think much- he knew that a few hours from now, they’d have realized he was gone, and would be sending people out to find him. not that he was that important, but the point of silencing him would be much more pressing then actually getting back the young boy. not that it mattered. he’d already dropped of his statement as nari’s house, and she had promised to deliver it beforehand. a fe hours from now, jaewon hoped to be far away, on a train to who knows where- to keep going as far as he could, get as far away as humanly possible.

he didn’t want to be ‘wyld’ anymore, if he ever was.

wyld was someone who was confident, strong, and capable. wyld was a puppet, a mask, and a hollow shell. jaewon knew that if he didnt get out now, then he would never be able to separate himself from mr. park- from mayhem.

he loved dongho, daehyun, minsoo- don’t get him wrong. he loved them and he treasured them. but they weren’t mayhem. mayhem was something ugly, mayhem was some paint thrown onto a tapestry and called beautiful. he knew that they’d miss him, that they’d wonder what had ever lead to this. was it too much? were they to blame? of course not- they never could be. the only reason jaewon was able to stick around as long as he did was thanks to them, and it was thanks to them that he was able to get out.

he felt the burner phone in his pocket buzzz softly, and jaewon immediately moved to open it. ‘missus’, his anonymous sponsor, had i trusted him to board from xxx station and keep riding it until her correspondent met up with him. everything seemed fishy as hell until he actually was given the opportunity to meet with missus, a week prior to today.

it was a hard week, deciding to follow this person. he couldn’t talk to anyone for the week, either, a silent contemplation rule in his mind. when it all boiled down, he decided to go. there was no given that he would get another chance like this again- now would he be able to safely reject the offer without mr. park hearing of the plot.

so he turned away from his life and set off into the complete unknown.

his only solace was the fact that he knew hat he’d finally be free of mr. park. of mayhem. of wyld. he would be able to leave it all behind- each and every single lie he had told, every single mask he had worn. he could smile freely, he could live without wondering if it would be his last day. he could relish living, even if only for a little while.

the rain stuck his clothes to his skin, the uncomfortable wetness not mattering. jaewon was smiling, and to the unknowing onlooker, they would wonder if he were okay. but he continued to run, a bout of euphoria filling his chest, and he ran. he ran and he ran, and he did not stop. 

(he was free.)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i don’t know what this is?? why don’t you guys tell me so i can figure it out


End file.
